A Slave to You
by suicide-greeting
Summary: Yugi is getting ready for a new tournament but something comes up… or someone. A new girl shows up and Yami seems to know her, furthermore she has a connection with Marik but what kind? And what’s with her power over the milliuem items? Please rr. tha
1. Dreamer

A Slave to You  
  
By suicide-greeting  
  
Summary: Yugi is getting ready for a new tournament but something comes up. or someone. A new girl shows up and Yami seems to know her, furthermore she has a connection with Marik but what kind? And what's with her power over the millennium items? Read and find out!!! Please r+r. thanks!!!  
  
Yugi watched as a girl appeared out of the darkness in front of him. She was beautiful he realized but she was also very sad. She had a kin-of whitish-gold hair the fell past her shoulders and she appeared to be his age. Her robe was pure white with a few gold chains hanging here and there. She had a light tan that gave a hint of Egyptian blood. She held out her hands and feet showing off several gold bracelets and anklets that had the millennium sign on it. Suddenly there was a low whistle that seemed to sing a song Yugi had heard somewhere before; from the bracelets grew chains connecting the girl's legs and wrists. She looked up at him for the first time, her violet eyes now held tears. Arms started to appear behind her and wrap around her waist. Yugi tried to move forward, to help her, but his feet refused. The arms wrapped tighter and a boy came out of the dark. Marik grinned as he took full hold of the girl. The girl's tears stopped as she laid her hands on Marik's and relaxed. Looking at them together, Yugi realized that they were almost exactly alike.  
  
"She is mine, Yugi."  
  
And with that Malik leap into the darkness again, dragging the unaware girl with him.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Yugi sat start up in his bed drenched in sweat. He hadn't had a frightening dream like that for a long time but he never grew used to them. They always had something to do with Egypt, pharaohs, dueling or something like that. He hated them and worse was that he could forget it enough to return to sleep. He got up softly and walked to the window. He looked over the silent glow of Domino City. The whole place was sleeping except for a few clubs but that was expected. He sighed as he tried to figure all this out. Battle City was coming up and he couldn't be more excited but now he had yet another problem to solve. ~Yami~ Are you okay?  
  
~Yugi~ Yah.just fine.  
  
A/N: okay I know that was short but come on I'm busy!! I should have more up by tomorrow. Oh and thanks to all those people who sent reviews for my other stuff. You're so nice!!!! Cya later 


	2. Stalker

Yugi walked around downtown, exhausted. With no ounce of sleep he walked like a

zombie. He felt like a child. He had stayed up all night because of a stupid nightmare that

he didn't even know was true. Yami had been pestering him all night about what was

wrong but he had blocked him out. yugi unwillingly walked to school not sure if he could

last much longer. He saw a limo pull out of the corner of his eye. The school was right

ahead, he wouldn't be late, he had plenty of time but he didn't stop. Normally he would

at least say hi to Mokuba but today there was just nothing in him, nothing at all.

He watched as mokuba stared at his back expectantly, but then went off to class

himself. He went to his locker in a daze, the combo slipping off through his fingers. It

popped open revealing a folded note, carefully depicting his name. His mind screamed

danger as he opened it. Elegant cursive adorned the paper giving yugi the shivers.

'_You saw it, I know you did. So why ignore it?'_

He knew that handwriting. That's it; he was going to be sick. He went to class, re-

reading the note, hoping it could mean something other than his dream. He asked the

teacher to go home sick. He brushed off his friend's question to him. He just left.

The game shop was empty, no one home, but it wasn't much of a surprise. Yugi only

lived with yami, although his grandpa occasionally visited, but not often. He climbed

upstairs with heavy feet. The note was burning a hole in his pocket.

He opened the door to his bedroom and froze. Something wasn't right. He braced

himself for anything. But the person who was sitting on his bed was not someone he

would have expected...


	3. Stranger

The girl from his dreams sat on his un-made bed, looking out the window with a longing.

She was exactly as he had seen her in the night, still as vacant. She was wearing a wife

beater and jeans but she still looked just as much a princess and just as pure. Her face

was like an innocent child's but her body begged to differ. She slowly turned to look at

him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you pharaoh." She said softly. It sounded more like she was

speaking inside his head, not outside it.

"You're talking to the wrong guy. I'm not the pharaoh."

She smiled although he was sure she wasn't happy.

"Of course you aren't. I should know that. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be endangering you

like this. I'm selfish. I know, I get told it everyday."

She paused as if thinking of a way to repay debt.

"I could separate you."

"What?" yugi was confused, what did she mean?

"You and your yami like I'm separated from mine. You two could have two different

bodies. That's what you want isn't it? To be your own person?"

Before he knew what he was doing he was nodding yes to this strange girl,not bothering

to ask Yami, aware of how dangerous his trust for her was. For all he knew, she could

have been sent here to

kill him but he had a feeling she came to escape.

She took his face in her hands, a purple glow fainting through them. He was shocked as

he felt the warmth of her lips on his and then the pulling and ripping. He felt like his heart

was being ripped out and put back in again. He could feel part of his strength draining

and he became aware that the only thing that kept him on his feet was the girl's hands

holding him up. He became limp beneath her and he wasn't sure whether it was because

of the kiss or whatever she was doing to him.

And then it was over.

She broke the kiss. Yugi suddenly felt small, weaker and emptier. Kind of like he was

before Yami took over his body...

That's when he saw him. He was sitting on the bed. He had a millennium item of sorts

but it was turned opposite of yugi's. Something wasn't right. It was like looking in a

mirror but with slight changes. Yami stood up walking over to him, ignoring the girl and

just looked at him before sitting on the bed again.

"You said that you had a yami you were separated from?" Yami asked breaking the

silence.

"Yes, her names Amy."

"And your name?"

"Amora."

"I better be going. I'm putting you guys in danger."

"Are you in danger?"

"Maybe...I don't know."

"What were you running from?"

"My Master Marik."

Before yugi or yami could respond she ran out. She ran as if she felt danger, like it was

an instinct. Yami opened his mouth to speak to yugi when he heard a scream. They went

to the window, where amora would have been when she ran out. But no one was there,

only a piece of paper with writing etched on. _I'm sorry._

**_(a/n am i going to quickly?)_**


End file.
